


Outburst

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack snaps at his bandmates, then leaves to be by himself.
Kudos: 5





	Outburst

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Let’s go find Jack so he can come with us,” Alex said, shutting the door to his hotel room.  
“Good idea, I haven’t seen much of him today, I think he needs a fun night out,” Zack replied.  
“Is he alright?” Rian asked his friends.   
“I don’t know, he seemed a bit off when we got back from the show last night, I bet he’s okay by now, and probably bored out of his mind since he used a day off to do absolutely nothing,” Alex replied with a laugh. The three of them walked down the long hallway and knocked on Jack’s hotel room door. He was quick to answer, having an emotionless look on his face.  
“What do you guys want? Come in, I don’t feel like standing here,” Jack said, sounding a bit upset. The other three walked in cautiously, unsure why Jack was acting so irritable. The four of them sat in the living room area, then there was an awkward silence until Alex cleared his throat.  
“So, the three of us were thinking about going out, grabbing some dinner and hitting up a couple of bars. Would you like to come with us?” Alex offered.  
“Um, sure, I guess,” Jack unenthusiastically replied.  
“Are you okay, man?” Rian asked his friend.  
“Yeah, I’m great,” Jack said back.  
“Really? You don’t seem like yourself,” Zack stated.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Jack replied, sounding a bit more frustrated.  
“Jack, you know you can talk to us, why don’t you-“ Alex started. He was cut off by Jack standing up while a look of anger appeared on his face.  
“I said I’m fine! Don’t fucking pester me, Alex! Let’s go,” Jack yelled looking for his shoes.  
“Jack, maybe you should-“ Alex tried.  
“Alex, will you stop? Don’t give me your fucking advice,” Jack shot back. Zack and Rian saw a look of confusion and hurt appear on Alex’s face, and felt bad for him. He’d done nothing wrong, why was Jack being so mean to him?  
“Jack, I think the three of us are going to go on, why don’t you join in half an hour, you need to cool off. I’ll text you where we go when we get there. Come on, guys,” Rian said as the three of them stood up. Before Jack could protest, they quickly walked out of Jack’s room and to the elevator.   
“Are you okay, Alex?” Zack asked, noticing how shaken up Alex looked.  
“I guess,” Alex replied, sounding bummed out.  
“Alex, you didn’t do anything wrong, I don’t know why he freaked on you like that. I guess there is something up with him, and he doesn’t want to talk about it yet,” Rian explained.  
“Yeah, it seems like that,” Alex said in a small voice.  
“Don’t let him being a dick ruin your night, let’s go have a fun night out. He’ll come to his senses and apologize eventually,” Zack said, giving Alex a half smile out of pity.  
“I hope so. Let’s go,” Alex said, walking onto the elevator with his friends. Meanwhile, Jack was still in his hotel room.  
“Fuck! Why’d I do that?” he asked himself. He sat on the couch in the living room and put his head into his hands. Seconds later, he felt warm tears slip from his eyes.   
For the past week, his mental health hadn’t been so great. He knew that he should’ve told his friends as soon as it started to slip, but he’d hoped that things would get better on their own, but they’d only gotten worse. He wasn’t really sure what triggered it, but he felt like his mind was suffocating him, and he felt trapped in a vicious cycle.   
He regretted not talking to his friends about it, since they’d asked, but he regretted snapping at everyone even more. None of them had deserved it, and Jack knew that. He felt terrible about what he’d said to Alex in particular. Jack wanted to apologize, but he didn’t know where his friends were, and he felt too embarrassed to show his face with them, anyway. He considered texting an apology, but he knew that it would be better for him to do it in person.   
The thoughts about this and all of his other issues overwhelmed him, and he decided that he had to leave. He wasn’t sure where he’d go, but he wanted to be alone and think about everything. He ordered an Uber as he grabbed his shoes, coat, and wallet. By the time he was ready and downstairs, his Uber had arrived, so he got in.  
“Hey man, where are we headed to tonight?” the driver asked in a friendly voice.  
‘I don’t really know. I just want to be alone and far from here,” Jack replied, a few tears still slipping from his eyes.  
“Oh, alright, well there’s a park right outside of the city you might like. It’s about twenty minutes away, and usually very peaceful at night. Does that sound okay?” the driver suggested.  
“Um, yeah, that place sounds great, thanks,” Jack replied. With that, the driver started to drive. Jack didn’t talk to the driver; he was too trapped in his mind. About halfway through the ride, Jack felt his phone vibrate.  
‘Rian: We’re at the pizza place a couple blocks away, it’s called Luigi’s. You really upset Alex, btw.’  
Seeing this text made Jack consider telling the driver to turn around and take him there instead, but he couldn’t. just knowing that he upset his friend so much made him feel even worse, and he wasn’t feeling brave enough to deal with the damage he’d caused.   
It was one thing to make himself feel upset from his issues, but to upset his best friend so much made Jack feel awful. Once they got to the park, the driver parked his car.  
“Here we are. I don’t know how long I can stay here and wait for you; I have to keep driving people,” the driver stated.  
“You can go on; I’ll get a ride back. Thanks for taking me all the way here,” Jack replied.  
“Absolutely. I hope that whatever you’re dealing with will be okay soon,” the driver said.  
“Me too,” Jack stated, getting out of the car. The first few benches were all taken, and Jack didn’t have the energy to look around the park for another one. He noticed a tree that was out of the way of everything else and walked over to it.   
After taking a deep breath, he sat on the ground, and leaned up on the trunk. His mind felt so numb from everything, he still couldn’t believe that he’d freaked out on Alex so much, and the guilt from that and his pre-existing feelings were eating away at him. As he started to cry again, he pulled out his phone, and clicked on the band group chat.  
‘Jack: Guys, I’m so sorry. My mind has been a mess lately, and I don’t know what came over me. I’m sitting under a tree at this random park and I feel so bad. I ‘m so sorry, especially to you, Alex. I’m an awful friend.’  
A water droplet fell on Jack’s phone as he went to press send. Jack turned his phone off and looked up to see that it was starting to rain some, much to his frustration. He knew that he should get up and leave, but he felt too weak, physically and emotionally, to get up and call for a ride back to the hotel.   
Tears continued to fall down his face, and he shut his eyes. All of the thinking and crying had taken a toll on him, so he ended up falling asleep within minutes.  
\-----------------  
“Guys, I’m getting a bit concerned about Jack, he hasn’t responded or come here,” Alex said as he finished up his last slice of pizza and beer.  
“Alex, he’s probably just in the hotel room, thinking about everything,” Rian replied.  
“I know, but I don’t want him to do anything stupid or dangerous,” Alex said.  
“Would it make you feel better if we checked on him?” Zack suggested.  
“Yeah, it would, actually. Let’s do that,” Alex replied. The three of them paid, then went back to their hotel. They rode the elevator to their floor, then knocked on Jack’s door, getting no answer. After knocking a few more times, there was still no answer.  
“Alex, do you have a copy of his keycard?” Zack asked.  
“I think so,” Alex replied. He dug through his wallet and found his copy of Jack’s key. He used it to open the door, and all three of them were confused when they didn’t see Jack.  
“Where could he be?” Rian asked.  
“Who knows. Hopefully, he’s safe,” Zack said, sounding concerned.  
“Wait, he has his location on for his Snapchat! Let’s look there!” Alex exclaimed, pulling out his phone. He opened the app and saw Jack’s bitmoji was at a park right outside of the city.  
“It says he was last seen twenty minutes ago, hopefully he’s still there,” Rian said, looking at Alex’s phone.  
“Let’s go there and find him,” Alex stated.  
“Uber or bus?” Zack asked.  
“I think bus. Then, we won’t have to be awkwardly quiet for the duration of the ride,” Alex suggested.  
“Good idea let’s go. Our driver is on the bus, I think,” Rian said. The three of them rushed downstairs and to the parking lot.   
They walked over to their bus and saw their driver cleaning off the headlights. The boys told him what was going on and gave him the directions to the park. About halfway through the ride, they noticed the rain hitting the side of the bus.   
“He’s at a park at night in the rain and he hasn’t contacted us, he must feel pretty bad,” Alex said in a worried voice.  
“Alex, it’s going to be okay. We’ll find him and work everything out, don’t worry,” Rian said, trying to reassure his friend. The rest of the drive was silent, thoughts of concern and worry filling their heads.   
Once they got to the park, they quickly got off of the bus and went into it. Alex looked around, and he quickly saw what he thought was Jack under a tree.  
“I think that’s him!” Alex exclaimed, leading his friends to the tree. Sure enough, when they got there, they saw Jack asleep and curled up on himself. It was still raining, soaking him even more.   
Alex saw his phone and picked it up to dry it off. Since his fingerprint was in it, the phone unlocked, and Alex saw a typed but not sent message from Jack on the group text.   
“Guys, read this,” Alex said, showing his friends.  
“Oh shit. Let’s wake him up and get him out of here,” Zack stated. The three of them crouched down around Jack and shook him until he woke up. Seeing all of his friends relieved Jack at first, but when he remembered what had happened, he felt very anxious.  
“What’re you guys doing here?” Jack asked through chattering teeth.  
“We went to the hotel to find you, and tracked your location when we couldn’t find you,” Rian explained.  
“I see. Guys, I’m so sorry about earlier. Alex, I’m especially sorry to you, you were just trying to be a good friend. It seems I don’t know how to do that,” Jack said, hugging himself since the rain was making him cold.  
“Don’t say that, you’re a great friend. But I do have a question. Why didn’t you tell us you’ve been feeling down lately? Alex asked, wrapping his arm around Jack to warm him up.  
“I don’t know, I thought I could handle it and that it would fix itself, but it’s only gotten worse. I guess tonight was my breaking point,” Jack explained.  
“We’re here for you, man,” Zack said.  
“Yeah, you can always talk to us, you know that,” Rian added.  
“I know, and I should’ve done that,” Jack replied.  
“Well, you still can. Let’s go to the bus, you can dry off and you can talk about whatever you need to,” Alex offered.  
“That sounds great. Thank you, guys, especially you, Alex. You’re an amazing friend,” Jack said, making them smile. Alex helped Jack up, then the four of them walked back to the bus, and Jack felt a sense of hope for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! I was going through my stories on here, and I realized that last semester, especially towards the end of it, I posted 5/7 days a week, so I'm going to try my best to do the same for you guys this semester! I have to figure out my schedule and get into a routine, but that's my goal! I have a few requests I'm currently working on, but please feel free to send in any ideas you guys have, I love writing for you all! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and another should be up tomorrow! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
